


I Think We're Alone Now

by StarCityRebels



Series: Tim and Dick Are Having Sex [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Betaed, Blow Jobs, Hero Worship, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in Titans Tower, Top!Tim Drake, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/pseuds/StarCityRebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the second week that Tim and Dick have been hooking up and they can’t keep their hands off of each other. Tim especially can’t keep his hands off of Dick’s ass (which is the greatest ass in the world).</p><p>This story is a continuation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871802">Only A Little Like Science</a>. You can read this without reading the other because it's continuity light, but you'll probably enjoy both since they deal with similar themes and scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Alone Now

Yes, they did eat waffles, at a diner because the kitchen at Outsiders HQ didn't have much to work with.

Sitting so close to Dick in public after having sex together feels scandalous and a bit disorienting. Tim remembers the first time he spoke to Dick since his formative childhood encounter at the circus. Tim had silently trailed Dick in the years in between-- photographing, admiring, and eventually making the move to follow in his footsteps. But the next time they actually spoke was when he was a newly minted Robin and his idol, his fixation, had become Nightwing. 

That first conversation felt a little unreal -- like listening to a story he was narrating to someone else about this fantastic thing that was happening to him. The post-coital brunch feels a bit like that. Except now he can **touch Dick** and that feeling brings him back to the here and now and waffles.

Now that he's realized that he can't keep his hands off Dick's perfect butt he's become hyper-aware of where their bodies are in relation to each other. He wonders what the other patrons see, if they notice him and Dick eating together. Do they look like friends? Because they're huddled together and smiling, does it look like a date? Do the two of them look close enough in age to not raise eyebrows? God, Tim hopes so. He doesn't want to have to be distant to avoid stares. He hates stares.

A four year age difference may sound like a lot and he guesses it is in terms of their romantic experiences. But in terms of their emotions? He and Dick feel right in sync. And he knows Dick. Since before he really met him. And this is what he wants.

After brunch Tim has to split back to Gotham. He was due to see Bruce. He is not going to tell Bruce anything about this past weekend. _Hi, Bruce! Your first and third sidekicks are having sex! Don't worry, we're being safe. But we can't keep our hands off of each other. Have you noticed his ass before?_

It is not a conversation he needs.

He and Dick made plans to get together next week one way or another.

In the meantime, Tim finds himself extra horny. He thought getting off so hard would've left his mind in a state of zen-like focus, but apparently not.

In between patrolling and school he finds himself jerking off a lot. Sometimes twice daily. At first the images that run through his head are all about his first time with Dick. The sight of Dick's head angling down to suck him off that first night. The feeling of Dick's round ass slamming against his hips. And in his mind's eye, he freezes time and looks at Dick's ass -- where his cock had been. 

They message each other every day, nonchalantly in case Bruce is spying on them. But even those innocent messages are thrilling because they show he's on Dick's mind.

By Thursday though his masturbation fantasies start to branch out. The question in the back of his mind about who else has had sex with Dick starts to bleed into his thoughts, especially while he’s masturbating. 

What was it like with Kory? Did they do the -- _I don't know_ \-- normal heterosexual humanoid things? Or did Kory understand Dick's perfect ass and know it needed to be fucked? Like Tim knows it does.

Just the thought of it makes him hard.

And what about the others? People he couldn't identify with certainty.

He jerks off imagining taking Dick from behind while Dick sucks off Kon. He knows Kon's body so well from their own experiments that he's gotten really good at forming that image. He imagines Kon’s intimidating cock in Dick’s mouth and Dick just sucking it down like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

He imagines Roy eating Dick's ass (would he like that? Does the inside taste weird?) while he gazes into Dick's eyes and rubs his own wet cock on his lips. Maybe steps away for a moment to take pictures.

He imagines Dick's ass being spanked by a leather-gloved hand, it's wielder unseen. Dick's ass vibrating from the blows while he moans into his own forearm, his cock dripping with desire. 

He sees so many scenarios, all incredibly dirty. But imagining is safe. No harm done. Except to his wrist which is at risk of a repetitive use injury.

And then, thank god it's Saturday. He'd planned to meet Dick at Titan’s Towers under the guise of a team up. Which yes, was happening. Because Dick actually did need Tim's help on some Bat tech that he wasn't supposed to have and that would be impenetrable to most. The Titans are always happy to have more hands on deck. Especially Dick, who is universally beloved and semi-universally lusted after.

When Dick shows up, Tim realizes he wasn't sure how to greet him but there's no one else in the hall. He smiles and waits for Dick to make the first move. Which apparently is a giant hug and breathless kiss. Then being lifted in a fireman's cary on Dicks shoulders as they head to the workshop.

They pass Vic exiting the workshop. He either doesn't read anything into their actions or pretends not to. Vic jokes to Dick, "So I guess you've been practicing lifting with Grace? Keep up the the good work! This guy's heavier than he looks!" and gives a friendly chuckle. 

Dick sings, "He ain't heavy, he's my brother..." 

"That old song? Really? Have you been hanging out with Barry Allen? Since you left the Titans you really are getting old, man. Anyway, you can have the workshop, I'm done for the day. Just don't break my stuff, Grayson! Tim, you keep your eyes on him."

Vic waves and closes the door. Dick puts Tim down and sings in his ear, ["I think we're alone now."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkMFLUXTEwM)

Tim asks, "Have you been listening to oldies all week?" 

"Yes. It's romantic!" Dick proclaims.

Tim blushes and Dick catches his mouth with a kiss.

Tim does get to work on the device. It’s broken to an extent that he's not sure he can fix it. It was one of Bruce's models, not his. He wishes he could just tell Dick to ask Bruce for help but things are strained between those two and this way Tim gets to prove himself helpful again.

While Tim works Dick lays his head in his lap; sometimes napping, sometimes watching Tim work quietly with unspeakably blue eyes. It's distracting as hell but Tim yearns for the closeness.

When he finally makes a breakthrough a tiny metal part goes skidding off the table and on to the floor. "Damnit!"

"I really appreciate the effort. If nothing else at least I get to see that cute vein in your forehead that pops up when you focus. It's so hot!"

"Is that why you've been draped on me this whole time?"

"Duh."

"I'm sorry Dick, fixing this is going going to take a while."

"Here, let me help."

Dick drops to his knees and crawls between Tim's legs. Tim squirms on the workbench while Dick unbuckles Tim's belt, shoves Tim's best jeans and underwear down far enough to mouth his cock to hardness.

Tim wants to run his hands through Dick's hair but he has drying industrial adhesive stuck to his fingers and dust from the workbench. So he grips his own thighs instead and says "I want to touch you so bad but my hands are a mess!"

Dick pulls off Tim's cock with a pop. "Well, I have an idea..."

Dick gets up and palms his own cock through his jeans as he walks to the workshop door and pushes a shelf up against it. It's not a barricade but it's solid enough to momentarily obscure them from any potential intruders. Tim can't believe he forgot the door wasn't secured while Dick was sucking him. That's not like Tim at all. 

Dick is humming "I Think We're Alone Now" as he returns. He steps out of his jeans and leans over the side of the worktable. Ass up in the air, he spreads his legs and tilts his ass up even higher. He tosses his hair back (to the best of his ability since his hair is not quite that long) and tells Tim, "Do me."

Tim wipes his hands on his undershirt as he runs up behind him and drops to his knees. He kisses up and down each side of Dick's butt. He sucks the flesh between his teeth and then licks it. He manhandles it a bit like he did last time. The way they both got off on so much. And when he thinks he's about to lose it Dick says, "Jeans pocket," and Tim feels himself swoon with desire.

He hands Dick the packet of fancy lube and fancy sex shop condom and says, "I'm not sure how clean my hands are, so..."

Dick says, "Well then get ready for a show." He opens the lube and pours it on his own fingers. He pushes one in immediately. Tim is still sitting on his knees, looking up and watching Dick. He squeezes his own cock hard but doesn't move his hand up or down as he watches Dick slowly work in another finger. He leans over and kisses Dick's ass again. The love bites from last weekend are mostly faded but slightly visible if you know where to look. Tim knows. He put them there.

When Dick works in a third finger Tim leans forward and bites along the bottom of Dick's ass, gently. Dick moans loudly and says, "I'm ready, oh god."

Tim stands up as Dick moves to pick up the condom. He rubs some lube on Tim's cock before rolling on the condom saying, "This will give you more sensation." 

Tim chuckles breathlessly, "If I have anymore sensation I'll scream." 

"That's the idea," Dick replies.

With Tim wearing the condom Dick turns back around to lean over the bench. Tim thought the sight of Dick ass-up in bed was the hottest thing he'd ever seen but this tops it. Dick puts more lube on his fingers, digs two inside then twists his fingers, pulling out slowly. "Now" he commands Tim, and Tim slowly slips in, adjusting to the angle. 

Dick groans. "Fuck! You feel so good.”

"So do you," Tim tries to say. Dick grips Tim's hips to direct him to move so Tim starts to thrust. That feeling from last weekend is back, the vibration of Dick's butt pressed against Tim's pelvis. He'll never get over it. Ever.

He sucks and licks down the side of Dick's neck, down to his shoulder which he bites, gently testing it out. He wouldn't want to risk marks on his own neck but on Dick it won't raise any eyebrows. Dick doesn't live with Batman anymore and Tim's learned that he likes leaving something behind on Dick.

He slows his pace down to keep from coming and thinks about how much he wishes he could grip Dick's cock but his hands are dirty. So he tells Dick, "Touch yourself. Slow."

Dick does and sighs. Tim matches the pace of his thrusts to Dick's which means when Dick eventually speeds up, he does too. He hears the sound of their bodies smacking together. The give, then resistance of Dick's perfect, round behind mashing against his hipbones.

And in an instant he's coming. He feels his orgasm with an intensity that catches him off guard. As if he could hear a reverberation from the force of his ejaculation hitting the tip of the condom. He muffles his shout against Dick's shoulder. 

"Fuck! I felt that inside..." Dick says impressed. "I'm almost there too. I just need..." And Tim pulls out of Dick's ass, still semi hard, but he’s not going to linger in Dick’s tightness and in his own afterglow when he knows where he's needed. He drops to his knees, practically under the table and sucks down as much of Dick's cock as he can.

He pushes farther, deep enough to choke but he doesn't stop till his nose is in Dick's soft pubic hair. He can only keep Dick's cock that deep in his throat for a few moments before he chokes.

"Here," Dick says gently as he pulls out of Tim’s breathless mouth for a moment. Dick takes the base of his own cock in hand and guides Tim's head forward with the other so he can suck on his cockhead. Then Dick moves him a little deeper. Halfway. Then most of the way. But not to the base because Tim really can't handle that yet, even though he wants to. 

Tim works up and down on Dick's cock, drooling from the effort. Tim's gaze wanders between Dick's crotch and Dick's gorgeous face which is flush and wild eyed. Dick warns him when he's about to come but Tim's response is to lean forward, not back, brushing Dick’s hand out of the way and deep throating him as hard as he can.

Dick comes with the word "fuck" on his lips as Tim forces himself to swallow. It's a lot of come. Gulping it down isn't easy. But Tim wants Dick's come inside him. And he wants to impress Dick. So he swallows it all, only choking a little at the end. 

Dick drops to the floor beside Tim and kisses him.

Tim's lips are still wet with Dick's come. Dick licks Tim's mouth and whispers, "You swallowed all of it, didn't you? Fuck that's so hot. You want it. You want it almost as much as I want you."

"I want you more," Tim interjects and then hiccups. He feels suddenly bashful about that sound. About what he said. He almost didn't notice Dick's words. That Dick wants him.

But Dick holds Tim's face in his hands and says, "It's not a competition, you know. We're a team." And then Dick kisses Tim like something from a movie. He dips Tim back till Tim's under him, flat on the floor but with Dick's hand behind Tim's head, cushioning it. Tim still tastes come in his mouth and feels a bit drunk on it. Till he hears a sound from the hallway. 

He jumps up so fast he gets a headrush and almost falls on Dick, who's right there behind him. They scamper pulling their clothes back together and into some semblance of dressed-ness. Tim's entire crotch has come drying on it because he never took his condom off so it flopped off on it's own. It feels awkward in his pants. But they're presentable enough that Dick can move the shelves away from the door just in time for Roy to pop his head in.

"Dick? I heard you're here today too!" Roy says at what sounds like an unnecessarily loud volume. Roy bounds forward to give Dick a hug but Dick inches back protectively and then Roy's nose picks up. Like he can smell something. Roy probably can. Roy would know.

Roy slides back to the workshop door covering for them. "I'm going to grab a snack in the kitchen, find me before you go!" He smiles awkwardly. And then blessedly Roy is out of the room. 

Tim steadies himself on the table and tells Dick, "That was close! We need to be more careful..." 

"Don't worry about Roy. I mean, I’m sure he figured out that he walked in on us since we’ve... um... done it here ourselves a few times back when we were in the Titans. But he's not going to say anything to anyone else." Dick reassures him. 

Tim doesn't know Roy on a very personal level although they have worked together quite a bit on teams. He respects Roy's work as a hero and even when he was tremendously jealous of Roy-- back when Tim suspected he was hooking up with Dick-- he couldn't bring himself to hate him. Plus, he always thought Roy was sexy in a rangy, rebellious sort of way and Roy’s triceps are to triceps what Dick's ass is to other asses.

And Tim likes the idea of Roy knowing that he and Dick are sleeping together. 

Why? 

Tim needs to figure this out. But he's not going to right now because there's an alarm going off and Dick gives him a quick peck on the forehead and says, "Hey, let’s go be heroes OK, handsome?"

It is ok. Better than OK as they bound to the door together. Messy and they don't care.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [likewinning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning) who beta read this. Her amazingly sexy and emotional stories about the Bat kids are a major inspiration to me. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write a sequel to Only A Little Like Science. I'm already working on part 3 of this series and yes, I am eventually building up to Tim/Dick/Roy. 
> 
> Sex between a 16 year old and 20 year old is legal in this part of the DCU.


End file.
